


Unquestionably

by writingramblr



Category: British Actor RPF, Escape Plan (2013), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Incest Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is used to the unexpected, but she still gets a surprise when agreeing to meet a Mr. Hobbes for his dream night with a girl. She doesn't end up minding too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestionably

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, there is an older handsome gentleman to blame for this, but surprisingly it is NOT Paul McGann...this time.  
> it's Mister James Caviezel.  
> Henry Cavill once played his son in the Count of Monte Cristo, but i thought that kind of relationship was bordering on creepy, so i made them brothers. and yes, Calvin Hobbes is a total alias. but let's not bring too much plot into this pure smut shall we?

The tall man had silver streaks in his dark hair, and the eyes of someone who’d seen too much death. But his hands didn’t shake as he reached for his glass, and he wasn’t impatient, glancing at his watch every few seconds like most who were planning to keep an appointment.

The client, the man, was the first official practicing Dom Belle had been contacted by. The set up was unusual, but nothing outside of her comfort zone.

His name was Willard Hobbes, and listed himself only as a lawyer for profession, and strict control freak in his free time. Just the sort of man whom Belle liked to help unwind from a trying week at work.

She’d been surprised to note his age, for now and here in front of her looked a man half the listed number. He’d aged well, and clearly kept himself in the most prime conditioning.

“Mister Hobbes?”

She asked with a soft breathy voice, and he turned to her, pinning her like a butterfly with his steely green eyes. He wore all black, black suit jacket, vest, tie and dress shirt, elegantly topping black slacks.

In contrast, she was the angel to his devil, in a floaty cream lace dress that ended just above her knee, showing off her recent tan.

“Miss De Jour I presume?”

He asked in a smooth baritone, a voice Belle was fully ready to admit she’d love to hear ordering her around in the bedroom. She actually felt goose bumps rise from his touch as he took her extended hand, and placed a dry kiss on the back of it.

“Yes. It’s lovely to finally meet you.”

He smiled at her, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes,

“I know our conversations have not been the most stimulating, but I excel in other fields, emailing is not my specialty.”

Belle smirked,

“Not to worry, I plan to grade your special skills.”

“Would you like a drink? Or should we go upstairs?”

His eyes lifted towards the wooden staircase behind the bar, which Belle could see in the mirror’s reflection over the lined bottles of liquor.

“So eager, and I’ve only just arrived. I could be thirsty, and I may say yes…”

Hobbes’ eyes darkened as his pupils widened, and his white teeth seemed to gleam at her from between his surprisingly pink lips.

“I think the whole point of this is that you do as _I_ say.”

“Then you shouldn’t have asked. You should command.”

She gazed up at him from under her lashes, and was rewarded with a throaty growl, and his hand practically shoved away his glass in his haste to grab her arm,

“Upstairs it is then.”

She bit back a smile, and let him lead the way.

***

Willard Hobbes wasn’t usually the type of man to resort to paying for sex, but he’d heard from a few business friends, discrete men, that when it came to call girls, Belle de Jour was the only girl to be had.

She was the best and therefore the most expensive and most desired by her customers.

She was certainly beautiful, a bit too heavily made up for his taste, but she would be perfect. Long blond waves framed a face with what some might say an overlarge mouth, but to him was just right for what he had in mind.

Big hazel eyes made up to smolder sat above delicate cheekbones and a simpering smile. Well, he’d soon have her leaving fake smiles and fluttering lashes behind.

The click of the door key and swishing of the lock aside broke him from his thoughts, and he guided Belle inside the hotel room with a firm hand at her lower back. If he’d not been imagining things, or had two or three vodka’s, he’d have sworn she shivered from his touch.

They hadn’t even started the scene yet, and she was getting perfectly into character.

“Wait, who’s this? I thought this was only a one man show?”

Her voice, laced with caution, ended the silence.

Willard looked to where she pointed, seeing the suited and smiling version of his almost twin sitting at the desk chair beside the desk provided by the in suite.

“Ah yes, I’m sorry I was sure your Madam had filled you in. This is my brother Calvin. He will be the observer, and if he likes what he sees, he may join in. Will that be alright?”

Belle’s eyes locked on his and he saw her worrying her bottom lip with semi crooked but perfectly white teeth,

“I still have the safe word to stop anything, including what he might do.”

Willard nodded,

“Of course. If there’s anything you want to request of him, he will comply. He is my occasional partner and not bound to anyone. Like you are to me. Now that you’ve entered this room, you are mine.”

His hand lifted her chin to make certain she was still focused on him, for her glance had shifted back to Cal and she’d smirked a little. He knew Cal was attractive, perhaps all too well, and he didn’t blame her for being distracted.

“Okay.”

She breathed out, and he took that as a sign to start, so he leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and captured her lips in a kiss.

***

Belle felt the man, whom she now assumed she could only address as Sir, bite her bottom lip hard enough to make her wince, but not deep enough to draw blood. She supposed they were putting on a show for the man still lounging on the bed, fully dressed, with blue eyes so different from her Sir, whose eyes were cold and melancholy. Blue eyes, or Calvin, she smirked, Calvin Hobbes, as if. Fake name that. Calvin licked his lips as he watched them kissing, and the angle was horrid, or Belle would have seen him palming himself through his dress slacks.

When her Sir pulled away, and gently, for the first time, pushed her towards the bed, she began to unzip her dress, but he clicked his tongue at her,

“Did I say for you to undress flower?”

Belle frowned at his name for her, but shrugged,

“Sorry Sir.”

He inhaled.

“No apologizing. You must be punished for acting out of turn. Cal, fetch the ties.”

Belle watched wide eyed, but with some amusement as he did as his brother bade him and she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be allowed to touch him. His hair was dark as pitch and curly where his brothers’ was cropped and straight.

Those curls would be a lovely hand hold when his face was between her thighs.

She felt her cheeks heat thinking of it, and her Sir noticed.

“Something you want to say?”

Belle bit her lip,

“Yes Sir. I wondered if my punishment might involve Calvin eating me out.”

Her Sir smiled,

“If you behave then yes, he can. He has a very talented tongue.”

The look they shared made Belle’s knees weak.

Even if it was just for the scene, the idea of two such beautiful men pleasuring each other was mind blowing.

The ties Calvin retrieved were to bind her wrists, carefully to the head board of the bed. Belle climbed atop the covers obediently, kicking away her heels, and moved into position.

Her Sir walked over her right side and stroked her face as Calvin secured her wrists.

“You look so beautiful. Right now I’m going to put your mouth to good use.”

She nodded when he paused in his motions, reaching into his pants pocket for a condom, and then he continued, shucking off his suit jacket, tossing it to Calvin, who folded it neatly before setting it aside, and then beginning to loosen his tie.

Belle felt as if she was about to be treated rather than punished, it was glorious watching him undress, even if it was only his top layer.

The tie was kept by Calvin, no doubt for further use, and then her Sir was completely bare from the waist up, his shirt still clinging to his arms, but his muscular chest exposed.

Sparse silver hairs caught the dim lighting in the room over his bare skin, and Belle licked her lips. She hoped she’d get to taste more than just his cock, for that she could see tenting his pants, and when he moved to unzip and release himself, she fought back a sigh.

He was hard, and if the subtle twitch in his jaw muscle was any indication, probably throbbing with need. With a flick of his wrist it seemed, he’d sheathed himself into the condom, and was suddenly standing right beside her, a hand threaded through her hair pulling her head towards the latex covered tip.

“Open wide.”

He spoke almost in a whisper, but the room had fallen so quiet, it was nearly a shout to Belle’s ears. She complied willingly, taking him in as far as she could, relaxing her throat carefully, as she’d done hundreds of times, and applying just enough pressure with her lips and tongue to pull a reluctant groan from his mouth.

She couldn’t see Calvin, but he was still on the bed beside her, doubtlessly stroking himself along with her movements on his brother. Her Sir’s hand tightened his grip on her head, but not painfully so, and he began to pull out and push in slowly, not enough to hurt her, but to gain more friction. She could feel how close he was, and she could hear the stutter of his breathing. His other hand came up to touch her face, brushing hair from her eyes, and holding it out of the way, a surprisingly tender gesture.

She knew her panties were surely soaked, mere scraps of white silk, and she prayed that once he’d come she’d be given some sort of reward.

“Yes, just like that.”

He sighed and his thrusting became erratic, and she felt his cock pulsing against the back of her throat, the condom catching his release.

“Oh very well done my dear.” He spoke in that soothing voice, but it had an edge when he turned to Calvin,

“Take her dress and underwear off and take her to the brink, but don’t let her come yet.”

Her Sir pulled away and began to remove his shoes and socks, before starting on his pants. She looked over at their companion, and was surprised to note he’d gotten naked in the time it took to suck off his brother.

Calvin flexed his arm muscles at her and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with wicked delight, and she grinned right back,

“You were incredible.”

Belle chanced a glance at her Sir, but he said nothing.

“Thanks. I was always told I had a smart mouth. Now I get paid for it.”

Calvin chuckled, and moved closer to her, hands sliding around her side to find the zip for her dress, and undoing it with perfect precision. The man knew how to undress a woman, and judging by his looks, sometimes didn’t even have to ask.

She’d gone bra less, as the dress was strapless and left little to the imagination anyhow. The cooler air of the room drifted over her bare skin, pebbling her nipples and sending gooseflesh down her stomach. Calvin slipped the dress off completely, and his thumbs hooked over the sides of her panties, taking them with it.

She was left bare to his heated gaze, and the appreciative one of her Sir.

***

Willard watched with mild interest as his brother began to caress and tease Belle, doing just as asked, taking her so close to the edge she was panting by the time he finally grazed her clit with his mouth, while fingers danced across her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

He wanted to make sure she was distracted well enough while he recovered from her punishment. It was really a horribly see-through excuse to be able to watch her interact with Calvin. He sometimes saw him as others did, a younger version of himself. So it was an almost out of body experience watching him going down on the girl he’d gotten for the night.

It had been a risk, certainly, bringing her up without informing her of the extra partner. But her Madam had said she improvised easily, and she’d proven it.

She’d taken him like the professional she was, and even managed to look disappointed that he used a condom.

Maybe when he fucked her he wouldn’t. They were all clean, and she’d been listed to have had the shot and took the pill as well.

When her eyes fell closed and Calvin pulled his hand away dripping from her arousal, he spoke.

“Stop. Come here.”

He saw her eyes widen first, and she looked at him curiously, as if he expected her to come to him when she could probably not stand to move without coming.

Calvin understood. He got up off the bed and walked over to Willard’s side.

“Yes brother?”

Willard’s hand shot out and he snagged the hand that had been inside her, putting it to his mouth and sucking Calvin’s middle and index fingers clean.

He locked eyes with Belle while he did so, and he saw her shiver. Her thighs rubbed together and she let out the most delightful noises.

“She’s something isn’t she?”

Calvin asked breathlessly, still watching Willard tasting her on his hand.

“Indeed.”

Willard let go of his brothers’ hand, but only so he could take him by the neck and yank him in for a quick but hard kiss.

They both heard Belle gasp, and then Willard smiled against Calvin’s lips,

“I think that’s enough for now. You can go sit over there and watch the rest.”

Calvin might have wanted to argue, but in the end, he wasn’t in charge.

“Sounds good.”

He moved obediently over to the desk chair, slouching low and taking his painfully hard cock in hand.

Willard turned back to Belle, and stroked himself as he walked towards her,

“Now I’m going to fuck you, and you can come when I say.”

Belle nodded slowly, her eyes zeroing in on his occupied hands.  
“See anything you like?”

“Yes Sir.”

She sighed.

He kneeled between her legs, his hands reaching down to position her just right. Her hands were still restrained, but she could sit up enough to be inches from his face,

“Ready?”

She said nothing, but she licked her lips and her gaze fell to his own.

He thrust inside her at the same moment her legs wrapped around his own, pulling him in. he couldn’t stop the groan that fell from his lips at the feel of her. Nothing like his own hand, or anyone else’s. It was even better than her mouth.

She was tight, and hot and so wet.

He could feel her muscles shuddering around him and he knew she was poised on the brink. His arms encircled her, bringing her flush to him, and he bent to capture her mouth in a sloppy kiss, as their tongues met, he felt her clench around him, and he was lost.

Faintly behind them, he could hear the sounds of Calvin finding his own release, and it made him smile.

He rode out his orgasm, letting her milk him completely before reaching down with a hand, and flicking her clit, tilting his head to kiss below her ear before he whispered,

“Come for me.”

He didn’t get his own ear away in time to avoid most of the scream that fell from her lips as she obeyed him, gripping him tightly with her legs, so much so he nearly fought to breathe.

He relished the aftershocks of her climax, feeling the muscle spasms around his softening cock.

Gentle kisses were scattered over her skin as she came down from her high, and he slowly pulled out of her, while his hands worked to free her wrists.

She collapsed into a seemingly boneless state as he rolled over beside her.

“How was that Belle?”

He asked, feeling the slight worry that always hit him after completing a scene.

***

The sound of her name from his lips triggered the end of the play, and Belle swallowed, managing a weak laugh,

“I think I need to quit. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

Calvin laughed from across the room,

“No shit. Why do you think I tag along with him everywhere?”

Belle flushed, and Willard, one of the better Sir’s she’d ever served, pursed his lips, seemingly annoyed at his brother’s tendency to speak before thinking,

“He doesn’t mean that. But I’m glad you enjoyed it. You never thought of your safe word once?”

Belle shrugged,

“Maybe once when I thought you two might try double penetration, but that didn’t happen, so no big.”

Willard lifted a silver streaked eyebrow at her,

“Is that something that’s a hard limit for you?”

Belle shook her head,

“Of course not. You know me better than that. I know you’ve read my profile. But it is something that needs to be discussed beforehand. Plus it costs a bit extra.”

She winked at him, and grinned, poking her tongue between her teeth.

He didn’t even flinch,

“That tongue is quite devious. I wonder if you’d allow Calvin the chance to see what magic you can work with it.”

Belle looked across the room at the blue eyed man, and she let her gaze rake over his form again, noting how his own bare chest was covered with dark hair, and still looked perfectly edible.

“Sure. Did you want to shoot the moon? Both of you have me after?”

Willard’s hand tightened around where it had been resting on her wrists, attempting to soothe any possibility of burn from the ties,

“No. Not tonight. I want him to only watch. If he wants you, he can arrange it on his own time.”

Belle smirked at him,

“Bit possessive aren’t you?”

Willard leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth,

“Unquestionably.”

***

**END**


End file.
